


I Quit

by Little_Wintry



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know-, Maybe - Freeform, fun fact: grace is my main character and i'm on year 7 with her!, it's stardew valley brainrot hours, one shot babeyyyyyy, will this turn into something more fully fledged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: Grace has hated working at Joja for as long as she's worked there. It finally hits a breaking point.
Kudos: 2





	I Quit

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my Skyrim longfic because I STILL haven't written the Soul Cairn part but this has been rattling around in my head for W E E K S-

Grace rubbed her temples. The light of the computer screen was making her head throb. It’d didn’t exactly help that she barely had breakfast. Did a single generic protein bar count as breakfast?

Her Joja cubicle had begun to feel more like a prison recently. The same slate-grey walls, the same stiff chair, the same gray carpet. She stared at her screen for a while, at the same document she had been filling out for the last hour, and felt something inside of her snap.

_ I hate this,  _ she thought.  _ I hate everything about this. I hate this stupid city, this stupid job, this stupid routine, my stupid apartment- _

She balled her hands into fists, the fury continuing to boil inside of her. Her eyes began to burn as angry tears welled in her eyes. She pushed herself away from the computer, letting her emotions simmer back down.

“What else would I even do…?” She muttered. “I can’t exactly find another job.”

She slumped back over her desk, letting out a deep shuddering sigh. She was about to take a premature break when the picture on the edge of her desk caught her eye.

Her grandpa. The picture had been taken years ago, when Grace was just a little girl. She was perched on her Grandpa’s lap, laughing and grinning, her grandfather smiling warmly. 

Grace had lots of memories with him - occasionally, he’d visit her and her parents in the city, bringing all sorts of gifts from his home. A small little place called Pelican Town, deep in Stardew Valley. He always spoke highly of the place, and while Grace had never actually visited, she loved it. 

Her Grandpa. A thought struck Grace, as suddenly as lightning.

Didn’t he leave her a letter?  
  
He did, now that Grace thought of it. She had never opened it - a combination of being too stuck in grief and being too swamped with work. That, and her grandfather told her to only open it 'when she needed it'. 

“Seems like as good a time as any,” Grace muttered to herself. 

She pulled open the drawer to her right, and there it was. The beautiful little wax-sealed letter, sitting right on top of a small pile of wrappers and years-old documents.

She picked it up gingerly, running her fingertips along the worn parchment. She swallowed the grief in her throat and cracked open the wax seal.

She forgot how beautiful her grandfather’s handwriting had been. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she read the letter.

_ Dear Grace, _

_ If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.  _

_ The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. _

Grace’s breathing hitched as she read the next lines.

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Wintry Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place for you to start your new life.  _

_ This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl. _

_ Love, Grandpa _

Grace stared at the letter for a long time, reading it over and over again. Her brain was going too fast for her to even process. She folded the letter back up, tucked it in her pocket, and stood. Then, she began briskly walking to the door.

“Hey!” Her boss - a portly and red-faced man - stood from his desk. “Grace! It’s not clock-out time yet, where the hell are you going?”

“I quit,” Grace said.

“What?!”

Grace craned her head and glanced at her boss. “I quit.”

Those were the most freeing words Grace had ever said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let this turn into a multipart fic, please don't let this turn into a multipart fic, I literally Cannot Afford To Focus On Anything Else Right Now but goddamn I'm on one hell of a Stardew kick


End file.
